Love bites
by elygeorge
Summary: 15 year old Anastasia Ross had lived on Whitechapel her whole life. She's been best friends with the gang since the first grade, plus being an Earth-priestess and all. She has a crush, and I mean a huge one. After sharing a kiss, Benny's mind starts telling him to love another, hurt by what he did, will Anastasia help Benny before he dies? Story better than summary! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as loudly as I could when my alarm went off on my alarm clock, rolling over so I could slam my hand down on the snooze button. Just another day as a freshman at Whitechapel High School, with just a few friends, lots of bullies, and even more secrets to keep. I saw something hovering at my window. I stared at it with my blurry vision until my eyes focused and saw Rory tapping on the window, floating with his fangs out. I got up out of bed and opened the window, allowing him to come in.

"Next time," I said, jabbing my index finger at his fangs, "Put those things away. They're not normal."

"Says little Miss Witchiepoo," Rory stated with a goofy smile on his face, like always.

"Watch it, bloodsucker," I retorted with a smirk.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Oh, relax," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "You know I mean bloodsucker in the sweetest way possible. Now go, I'll see you at school."

He gave me a one armed squeeze and almost broke my bones, leaving after. I waited until he was gone to let out my pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I yelled as I clutched my shoulder.

These were the pointless conversations Rory and I always shared. Ever since we were little, that was our thing. He, Benny and Ethan were my best friends since the first grade. Sarah and Erica came along this year, but Erica doesn't really like me all that much. She's always baring her fangs when I'm around, which is a lot. Maybe I make her hungry.

I shook off my thoughts about the people of Whitechapel and started to get ready for school. I selected a 'I heart nerds' tee, a pair of black skinny jeans and a red cardigan to wear for the day, also wearing my red Converses.

I yelled out of my doorway to wake up my little sister and older brother, or, as I call them, the bugs in my life. My older brother, Ryan, was always overprotective, stupid, and his breath simply dripped jock. He was a senior, head of the hockey and football team. My little sister, Audrey, was always bothering me to 'set her up' with Ethan. She's just turning thirteen.

And I am never setting her up with Ethan.

I ran into the bathroom and got myself ready. As soon as my long, light-brown-dirty-blonde hair was brushed, I ran back to my room, slipped on my clothes, packed my backpack and headed down Orchard Street to Benny's house. Ethan was already gone, probably walking with Sarah or finding out some other supernatural phenomenon.

My sneakers scuffed against the pavement as I dragged my feet along. When I reached the porch of his Victorian house, Benny was just opening the door to leave.

"Hey Anastasia." he said to me as he shut the door behind him.

"I told you to call me Anna!" I said with a smile.

"Ah, come on. Anastasia doesn't sound so bad!" He smirked as we started walking down the road.

"I know, but I just don't like the name Anastasia."

"Why? Its a real cute name." He smiled gently as I did too, a tiny blush crept up my cheeks.

"Thanks" I said as I poked his belly, "now, gimme your sweatshirt!"

He laughed while handing me his blue zip up sweatshirt when he saw I was shivering. The yellow strips stuck out prominently when I looked at it. I shrugged my arms into it and Benny laughed when he saw that it was quite long on me. I couldn't help but chuckle, too. He peered at my t-shirt.

"I heart nerds.." He read off of it, probably an excuse to stare at my breasts. Its not like I have any anyway's, so I don't really have to worry about that...

"so, does that mean you heart me?" He let out a little wink, I had to giggle.

"Yes, Benny, I heart you."

He smirked at me knowingly, "I know ya do." I laughed then glanced back down at his sweatshirt.

"Tomorrow, I'll bring in a better cardigan so you don't end up with hypothermia, 'kay?"

"I don't mind," Benny said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Benny thought of all this as something friends would do, and expected for me to think the same. I think so, anyway. However, I think of it as the happiest moments for me. I've liked Benny since the fifth grade, and I will like him hopelessly and mope around while he flirts with other girls. But, no matter. If it was what he wanted to do, I would let him flirt with girls until the end of time. That's what friends are for.

Right?

~In school~

"No, Sarah, I don't wanna do anything for my birthday." I stated clearly to Sarah as she pouted hopelessly. Did I mention my birthday was in 3 days?

"Please! You're gonna be 16! You have to do something!" She jumped up and down on the spot like a frog, grabbing one shoulder of mine, "and I'm sure you wanna do something if Benny's involved..."

I quickly turned my head towards her at the last few words she said, she smirked when she saw my expression, knowing that I was obviously concerned once she mentioned his name.

"B-Benny's involved?" My mouth made a shape of an 'O' as she smirked, dammit, she knew Benny was always my weakness and that I would always do something that involved him. I watched her nod her head knowingly.

"So I take that as a yes?" I glared at her for a few seconds, then sighing and eventually giving in.

"Sarah, I really do hate you sometimes."

"Yay!" She started mini-clapping, I giggled as we headed to Mr G's class.

Me and Sarah had instantly clicked when we first met a while back, when she became Ethan's babysitter and when they all went on some vampire-killing-rampage. After that incident was cleared up, we became really close. I've only known her for about a year now, but we know everything about each other. It was like best-friend-love-at-first-sight.

Walking into class, I heard Ethan's voice as I laughed at their nerdy conversation. "No, Benny, I told you three times already. You have to conquer the queen, and then release the guards."

"But can't I just do it the other way round?! Its so hard to get over Bejewelled Bridge!"

I shook my head as I interrupted their adorable arguing. "Yeah, that's really hard when I've done it like, 12 times." I smirked as I put my arms around Benny's shoulders since he was still sitting down. I noticed him pouting as Ethan's jaw-dropped.

"You should try Knights Palace, its so easy." I continued, Benny grabbed my hands and turned his head towards me, his and Ethan's jaws were practically on the floor.

"No. Way." Benny paused in-between each word as I giggled at the both of them. "WHAT?! I haven't even reached that level yet!" Benny exclaimed almost jumping out of his seat. I placed my hand on his chin pushed his head up a little, "well, I could help you with that." I rubbed my nose against his, then sliding my hands off of him while walking away, leaving him breathless, literally.

"I don't get it," Sarah said as I walked over to her desk, plopping myself on the desk next to hers, "you flirt with him so much, yet you can't just tell him you like him?"

I cringed looking around me, "shhh Sherlock! I don't want people to hear..."

Sarah shot me a 'really?' look. "Just tell him already! He's not gonna be a jerk about it," she gestured her hands towards him, "I mean, he's Benny, he would be so into you!"

I shook my head at the thought, there was no way Benny could be into me. I mean, he likes Della. Or Erica... I think he liked Sarah, and some other girls. I remember him saying that when we were killing some tree-thing that was growing in the schools computer system a couple of months ago.

"Hello?... Earth to Anastasia!"

Sarah clicked her fingers in front my eyes as I snapped outta my thoughts.

"I told you to call me Anna!" I hissed at her, she rolled her eyes at me and started scribbling notes onto her paper. Reaching into my bag, I scrambled around in search for my pen. Mr G was babbling on something about Dinosaurs, I just dozed off into a daydream, his voice irritated me anyway.

An hour later the bell rang as I jolted awake from my dreaming.

"Alright class, don't forget about next weeks assignment!" Mr G exclaimed as I peered over at Sarah's work, copying the homework down as I grabbed my bag off the floor.

As I walked out of the door with Benny following behind, Tasha, the school's most popular girl, pushed my side, making me land on the floor, hitting my head as I landed. "Ow! What was that for?"

Her and her 'posse' laughed as she gave me an evil smirk, "pshht, why are you talking to me? I don't talk to nerds."

Benny held out a hand to pick me up, then Tasha looked at us up-and-down then flicked her hair out of her face while walking off. "I really don't get her problem with me." I said to Benny as I looked down at our hands, which were still touching. I blushed and giggled, he kept our hands in place then wrapped the same arm around my shoulder.

"She is just jealous." He whispered into my ear, I bit my lip as Sarah charged over to us.

"What did that bitch do this time? I heard an 'ow'." She said, looking like steam was about to come out of her ears. She then noticed mine and Benny's stance, and lifted an eyebrow... then smirked... oh my god please don't make this awkward...

"You two are so cute together!" She blurted out, my eyes widened as I blushed. I think Benny did the same, we looked at each other then giggled.

"Whatever you say, Sarah." Benny said confidently while smirking, I couldn't stop giggling.

"Yeah... We're just best friends..."

Sarah looked at us like we were crazy-in-the-head or something.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone..." Ethan said awkwardly while joining Sarah's side, they both walked off together, leaving me and Benny alone.

"You're mine, and you always will be." Benny flirted, then winked. I smirked back up to him, changing my stance making my body face him completely, looking directly into his green eyes.

"Is that a promise?"

"Do you want it to be a promise?"

"Well... I wouldn't mind..." I pressed my hand against his chest, then slid it back off.

"I guess its a promise then." He kept smirking as I grinned then bit my lip at the same time. Then I nodded, putting my arms around his neck, squeezing him into a hug.

"Later, Benward."

"See ya, Anastasia."

I pulled away slightly, so that we could see each others faces.

"Alright, only YOU can call me Anastasia. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

We grinned, then I skipped to class.

I freaking wanna kiss that boys face off.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the cafeteria, I spotted Rory, sitting at a table alone. I strolled over to my bestfriend as I realise he was texting uncontrollably.

"Hey Roray, what's up?" Plopping down onto the seat opposite him, he looked up from his beaten phone and stuttered.

"Uh... you see I-.. err"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, Rory would never keep anything from me? I don't get it.

"Are you okay?"

"I LIKE PANCAKES." He blurted out, I noticed people were giving us looks.

"Rory, honey, you don't have to shout that out."

"I know, I know!"

"What's going on? You don't seem yourself..." He paused for a few moments, then looked around him like he had just seen a ghost or something.

"I-I gotta go, like, now!" He jumped from his seat and ran out of the cafeteria.

What just happened?

~later on~

As soon as school was over, I found Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and, of course, Erica outside.

"Hey guys."

They ALL looked at me awkwardly like I had just killed someone or something. However, Erica looked like she couldn't give a care in the world, with her arms crossed and all.

"Heeeyy..." Benny said really awkwardly, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, since I have no part in this I'm leaving. Bye nerds." Erica flew into the sky, Sarah became angry and blurted out, "I am not a nerd!" I giggled.

"Whatever, sooo... Anastasia, what are you doing here?" Benny continued.

"Well, I saw Rory in the cafeteria, and he was like texting on his phone like he couldn't stop. And when I talked to him, he was acting so creepy and weird, and-"

"Isn't Rory always like that?" Ethan butted in while the three snorted.

"Yes, yes he can be but this was different, anyway's when I said 'you don't seem like yourself' he rushed out of the cafeteria like I wasn't even there!"

All three gave each other weird looks, like I was crazy or something.

"Well..."

"Uhhh.."

"You see.."

"Guys can't we just tell her already?" Benny whined as Ethan jumped on him, then covered his mouth, Sarah's face was shocked, then she grabbed the two's backs and said, "gotta go! Bye!" While flying off into the sky.

"Seriously?" I said to myself quietly.

~later on~

Lying here, on my bed, I feel so annoyed. Why can't my friends just tell me what's going on? I mean, come on, they tell me everything. Especially Benny, he always tells me what's going on. Did I do something wrong? Ugh.

So, after my half-an-hour rant in my thoughts, I decided to call the love of my life. He would tell me, he is just that goofy to.

"Hey Benny Rabbit."

"I really need to get a nickname for you."

"Ah come on Benward, my nicknames aren't so bad!"

"Yes they are!"

"Whatever! Anyway's, can I come over? I'm bored."

"Well... you see I kinda have-"

"I'll help get past Bejewelled Bridge on Knights Of Ninjitsu 4."

"I have no plans! That's what I was gonna say!"

I laughed, "see ya, Benarco."

"Oh my god!"

I hung up still laughing, my heart just flutters whenever I talk, see, or hug him. He would never be interested in me, so I think I'll just keep my head low for now.

I slipped my Converses on, grabbed a slice of bread from my fridge and left a note saying I'll be out. Just when I could leave the door, my stupid brother just had to interrupt me.

"Where ya going? To your loser-geek friends house?" He sneered, I hate him so much.

"No, I'm going to Sarah's house." I lied, I didn't want Ryan to know about my insane crush on Benny.

"Oh, well, tell her I said she's hot and that I would be interested anytime." He smirked while leaning against the wall. I shook my head and grimaced.

"Ha, no. I doubt very much that she would be interested in a pig like you. Bubye now." I opened and closed the door in his face before he could say anything more stupid to me.

I walked up toward the Victorian house Benny lived in with his grandma, I kinda felt bad for him. His dad died in a car crash when he was ten, then his mother was really upset about it and went a bit off-the-rails. So now, she's at a mental hospital and his grandma looks after him. I never bring any of this stuff up, cos I know it kills him inside.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, Benny pulled it open and grabbed my hand, "we have to go to Ethan's house, now!"

I groaned, that was a sign that something supernatural was going on. He dragged me down the street, scuffing my worn out sneakers even more.

"Do we have to go so fast?! I haven't even got a hug from you yet..." I pouted as he slowed down from his fast-pace walking.

"You really missed me that much?" He smirked, I nodded my head then grinned, anything he said would just make me laugh.

"Of course I did, you're my Benny-rabbit." I said, looking up at him through my bangs that just never get out of my face. He stopped and stood in front of me, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And you're my Anna-bear."

I blushed at his cheesy nickname, "awe, you came with one for me." He nodded proudly and took a step forward, then hugged me.

"Yeah, guess I did."

We separated, then he shoved his right back into his pockets and looked to the floor.

"There's something I wanna ask you." My heart fluttered at his statement. Was this happening or am I dreaming?

"Well... you see... uh..." He started stuttering before the words crept out, which made me smile even more.

"Would you like to-" his phone beeped loudly as he sighed and took out his phone.

"We need to go, now!" He grabbed my hand and we started running towards Ethan's house, as we got there he knocked frantically on the door, we stood there, panting and out-of-breath.

"Now, tell me," I said while catching my breath, "what were you going ask me?"

Benny looked at me nervously, just as he was about to speak, Ethan pulled open the door.

"Benny, Anna, upstairs, now!"

"Never mind." Benny whispered as I shook my head in confusion as we ran upstairs, great more running.

We arrived to see an anxious-looking Rory, a very-upset Sarah, and a knocked-out Erica lying on Ethan's bed, to my surprise, I was kinda happy Erica was knocked out. Benny couldn't possibly look more worried as what Ethan was, they looked so adorable.

"Explain." Benny said, gesturing to Erica's unconscious body.


	3. Chapter 3

"And then she put Erica in a coma..." Ethan finished explaining, my mind was puzzled as I started to take the information in.

"So, there's this psycho vampire, who knocked-out Erica, then threatened Rory, then put Rory in a trance, almost killed Sarah, and is after yours and Benny's powers to take over the world?" I asked Ethan as he nodded sadly, basically I just summarised everything he said. Wow, vampires are super-weird these days.

"Well, at least she's hot." Benny remarked which made me growl a little, they all gave me suspicious looks, well, except for Erica of course.

"Uhh, just clearing my throat."

They all lost interest and put there thinking faces on, but I knew there was more to this. Why the heck would they look this upset over a vampire? Who is supposedly hot by Benny's opinion. Sarah looked like she could never be happy again, Erica looked like she could never wake up again, and, well, Rory looked like he had just been raped or something.

"So, how do we stop her?" I asked, breaking the silence that filled the room. Sarah and Rory hadn't said a thing since I got here, and Rory always had to say something whenever I was around, it was our little-thing we had together since we were like, 8. Right now, he was speechless. Rory was never speechless.

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet..." Ethan replied, very awkwardly. I'm so confused, why can't they just tell me what's really going on?

"Okay guys, what's really going on? This is not normal."

They were silent for a moment, looking at each other nervously. Benny looked at me with a guilty face.

"You see, uh... well..." He said, shrugging. He looked adorable. But I was too getting pissed off to care.

"You know what, forget it." I hissed as I pushed past Benny and ran down the stairs, I tripped at the bottom, but caught my balance. Just as I could open the door, someone grabbed my arm, I turned my face to see Benny looking as guilty as ever.

"Anna, don't go, we need you."

Tears were forming in my eyes, first some really bad shit was happening at home with my parents, okay, I may have not mentioned that. And now, my friends are lying to me when something really big is happening. What an awesome day.

"Need me? You can't even tell me what's going on." A tear streamed down my cheek, while I tried to break my arm free.

"Why are you crying?" He pulled me closer, we looked into each others eyes, then I had looked down to the floor.

"M-My," I tried getting the words out as I stuttered, "my parents are getting a divorce."

Yeah, that was the thing I hadn't mentioned. I wanted to forget about it so I wouldn't get upset. But the way they all acted, it made me so sad. I couldn't take it, having my parents split was bad enough.

He grabbed my other hand with his free arm and pulled me into a hug, holding me tight.

"I am so sorry." He whispered into my ear, while stroking my hair. I sobbed into his shoulder, just managing to get some words out.

"Its alright, you didn't know."

We held each other for quite a while until I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, I looked up to see Ethan with wide-eyes. "Woah, w-what happened here?"

Me and Benny jolted from each other, "Uh, nothing, I was... just leaving." I said awkwardly, slowly letting go of Benny's hand as I wiped my blood-shot eyes. I left the house as I made my way home.

Instead of going straight home, I decided to go to the local park, to sit and unwind.

So many thoughts filled my head, I was just so annoyed at everything. I'm surprised I haven't screamed at the grass yet or something.

As I plopped myself onto one of the swings, I pulled out my phone to check my texts.

'One new text message from My Benny-Rabbit 3'

Yeah, I know, I'm such a freak for naming him that on my cell.

'Anna, plz come back 2 Ethan's, or at least tell me where u are. I wanna help u :('

It was sweet how he wanted to help me, but I'd rather just be left alone. Wow, first time I've ever passed up an opportunity to hang out with Benny.

'I don't wanna come. I'd rather be on my own. Thank you for the concern, Ben-solo :*'

Yeah, I named him after that star-wars guy. I have never actually seen the film but I know so much about it. Like Darth Vader's line 'Luke, I am your father', and the light-sabers, omg, oh how I love lightsabers. Rory used to have one when we were all about 9, but, that day did not end too well after I had one-too-many sips of Coca-Cola.

To summarise, I put his lightsaber in the oven...

It did not end too well.

Any who, my phone buzzed as another text from Benny popped up.

'Kay, but I still wanna see you my Princess-Anna-Leia :*'

I smiled, the feelings I have for this guy was just too much.

'Maybe later ;)'

I shoved my phone back into my pocket. Sighing, I pushed my feet along the ground, allowing myself to swing in the air. After a few minutes of swinging, I stopped. I could hear someone talking, someone... oddly familiar...

I walked towards the side of an old factory, right next to the park. Peeking behind the side of the wall, I saw a pale-white girl with long, straight black hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

"So, when shall I take the spellmaster and seer? I have a busy schedule you know." The black-haired girl asked, oh hell no. She better not be after my Benny-doodle.

"Don't give me attitude, have you forgotten? You're working for me."

The other girl said, her voice became more and more familiar each time she spoke.

"Sorry, master."

The other, familiar-sounding girl walked into view, with a dark-blue cloak coating her fully.

"When do I go after them?" The black-haired girl began talking again.

The cloaked-girl lifted her hood and turned, revealing her face in front of my widened eyes.

"We must go after Anastasia, first."

Oh my gosh.

Tasha.


	4. Chapter 4

My heart was beating, I was completely frozen. If Tasha saw me right now, who-knows-what she could do to me right now. I never knew she was a supernatural being though? How comes I didn't figure it out after all this time? So many questions raced through my mind like an endless treadmill. I took a step back, trying not to be so loud. I slid against the wall of the factory, trying to keep as low and silent. I had moved towards the corner of the wall and tiptoed behind it, hearing a faint scream from behind me, making me turn around to face the direction I had came from.

Suddenly, a cold hand placed upon my shoulder. I squeaked in fear and whizzed around to see the only face I wanted to see, _Benny_.

"I knew you'd be here." He said softly, taking a step towards me as I sighed in relief.

"Benny, w-we have to go _now." _I whisper-yelled at him, his face morphed confusedly.

"_Why_?" His voice high-pitched and confused. I grabbed his ice-cold hand and pulled him towards the park slowly. Until we heard a loud voice boom through the air.

"**_Who goes there?_**" An angry muffled voice came from behind the wall I was hiding at. Benny and I froze in our tracks and stared, just as Tasha appeared in front of our very eyes.

"Awe, look what we have here. A nerd couple, how sweet." She said sarcastically, smirking evilly, noticing us holding hands and getting the wrong idea, she took a step forward, we took a step back. I felt Benny's hand hold on tighter to mine as we witnessed Tasha's eyes turn jet black.

"To bad you won't live to celebrate your anniversary." Her voice turned evil and demonic as black magic appeared in her hands, she shot it at us, we jumped apart from each other, dodging it. But just as i landed on the floor, I saw a rip in my jeans right where my ankle was, a fresh wound was there, huge with blood spewing out of it. I yelped as pain took over my body as I lay helpless on the floor.

"You're so gonna pay." Benny's face grew red with anger as he ran over to me.

"You're just a weak nerd. What can you do? Bore me to death talking about your lightsabers? **_Please._**I'll be back to fight her _**properly**_, and no nerd is going to stop me. Ta ta." She said evilly before flying off into the sky.

Benny lifted my torso into his arms and cradled me, "are you okay?" He whispered into my ear, holding me tight.

"Yeah, feeling better now that my head is resting on your chest. Its... comfy." I smirked up at him, it felt like Benny had just taken away the pain by holding me, incredible.

"Come on Bloody Mary, lets get you home." He said pushing my dirty blonde hair away from my green-blue eyes.

"Okay..." I whispered breathlessly, he grabbed my legs, trying not to touch my bloody ankle, and held my body in his arms bridal-style. I lay my head on his shoulder, pecking a kiss onto his warm cheek. He carried me through the streets, taking me home.

* * *

"Anna? Are you awake?"

My eyes squinted open as I heard a familiar male voice ring in my ears, my vision was blurry, but I could just make out where I was... in a hospital? Wow, that wound must of been _**bad.**_

"Anna?"

My vision became clear to Benny and my mother as wide-eyed as ever.

"A-am I in a hospital?" I asked wearily, they both nodded sadly as glanced over at my ankle which was wrapped in a cast.

"You're going to be okay, don't worry." My mom replied with a gentle smile.

_**"She's awake?!"**_I heard Rory's voice shout from behind the curtain of my bed.

"Yeah, come in guys." Benny yelled back as Rory, Ethan and Sarah scrambled over under the curtain and appeared at my bed.

"Oh thank _**goodness**_, I thought you _**died!**_" Rory exclaimed, throwing his arms around me, I let out a weak giggle.

"Great way to make her feel better Rory." Benny interjected sarcastically, pulling the blonde away from me. Ethan and Sarah stood near each other and walked over to me. I spotted Sarah's hand brushing against Ethan's as he blushed painfully. They**_ need_** to get together.

"We heard about Tasha..." Ethan whispered quietly so my mom couldn't hear.

My moms ringtones blasted through my ears, she stood up and ran out of the room to answer it.

"And that was what we were hiding from you back at Ethan's, but we didn't know when she'd attack. We're sorry." Sarah finished off for Ethan.

"Its alright, I feel fine."

"We can't stay long though, we have to check up on Erica, she's still unconcious." Ethan said nervously, I sighed, I still kinda loved the fact of that bitch being unconcious.

"Its okay you can go, I'm tired anyway."

And with that they all said their goodbyes and left, well, except for my mom and Benny. Mom was still on the phone outside but Benny came and sat on the bed with me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, with fear in his eyes.

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Benny, I am sure."

The curtains opened as the doctor came in, scribbling onto his clipboard.

"Good news," he said, "you can go home now, you're well enough to leave."

Mine and Benny's faces lit up, just as the doctor brought out some crotches.

"But you'll need these."

_**Oh, yay.**_

* * *

**Bit of a short chapter I know! But haven't updated in a while so yeah!  
Read&Review:)**

**- elygeorge**


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning Anna!" Mom sang as I squinted open my eyes to see a pile of pancakes on my lap.

"Really mom? One bad cut on my ankle and I get pancakes in bed?" I asked disbelievingly as she nodded hopelessly as if I didn't want the pancakes.

"_Result!"_ I yelled happily, she laughed and left the room. I stuffed the pancakes into my mouth like there was no tomorrow, syrup dripping down my face. Wow, I really am a messy eater.

I dumped the dirty plate on the floor, glancing over at my wounded ankle. That same memory kept playing over and over in my head. Tasha's creepy eyes, her powerful magic, and her hatred for me. Is this why she's always hated me since first grade when I threw Benny's darth-vader teddy at her? She wouldn't stop crying for hours... and eventually stabbed the teddy with kiddy-scissors... which made _Benny _cry for hours. Which now reminds me, I should really make it up to him for that. I knew how much he loved that teddy and his mom wouldn't buy him another one. And I knew just what to do.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my mom entered my room with bundles of bandages and plasters and first aid tape. Where does she keep this stuff?

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to, I don't want you to get any more hurt than what you are." My mom said worriedly as she started to take off my old bandage, revealing the huge scar that covered my ankle. She grimaced as she saw it, then began wrapping a fresh, new bandage around it.

"Nah, its okay mom. I can survive this day. Plus its a Friday, they have the best lunches on Friday." I smiled thinking about the gourmet pepperoni pizza they were going to serve today. Which was mine and Benny's favorite, we would always sit at the table and make funny Italian accents whilst eating it. I _always _stole at least half of Benny's pizza, he just never notices. That's one thing we definitely had in common, our love of pizza.

"Can't keep you away from pizza, can I?" She joked, I laughed as she finished off my bandage.

"Well, you got 20 minutes till school starts, better get changing." Mom yelled as she walked down the stairs. I limped over to my wardrobe and slid on my black Batman crop top with the black and yellow bat sign on it. Then slid on my pasty yellow jeans and black and white Vans. I then scrambled through my box full of accessories and managed to find my Batman and Robin necklace that Ethan got me last Christmas. What can I say? I'm a geek with style.

I glanced over at my alarm clock to see that I had 11 mins left to get to school, so I quickly straightened my hair and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my bag and was just about to leave my bedroom, then I remembered.

"_The teddy!_" I whispered to myself. I dropped my bag and headed for my closet. There, I found an old bear that I never really played with. I muttered a spell over it as some purple magic sprinkled from my hand and transformed the bear into an exact replica of Benny's darth-vader teddy.

_"Bingo!"_

* * *

I finally reached the school doors, deciding to limp my way through the day instead of dragging those crutches around. I limped through the doors, realizing no-one was in the halls, great, I was late. If only Audrey couldn't of just left me alone about Ethan, she just_ had_ to make me late.

I ran over as quietly as I could to Benny's locker as I didn't want any teachers to hear me. "_Good thing I know his locker number._" I whispered in excitement. I opened the locker and put the teddy in, with a note that I writ and put in-between its arms:

**_Remember that teddy that Tasha murdered in first grade? Yeah, I do too. I never made it up to you after I pretty much was the one that got it destroyed. I'm sorry, I hope you like him Ben-solo ~_**** Anastasia**

I glanced down at my phone to see that I had missed 2 minutes of class, whats another minute gonna do? So I took that time to snoop around Benny's locker. All I found was pretty much pizza boxes and old magazines... and other geeky stuff. I was just about to close the locker as something fell out and landed on the floor. I bent over to pick it up, it was a scrunched up piece of pink paper, my eyes widened as I read:

_**To Anastasia,  
I think you're beautiful, sweet, feisty, smart, and the hottest geek around.  
I've liked you since the fifth grade, so I was wondering:  
Will you be my valentine?**_**  
~****_Benny_**

My heart stopped,_ BENNY LIKES ME! _

My grin widened at that thought. I so have to tell Sarah! But why was the letter scrunched up? Plus valentines day was a month ago. Wait... was he meant to give this to me then? I literally jumped for joy as I groaned, realizing I hurt my ankle _and_ that I have to get to class. Butterflies filled my stomach as I folded up the letter and placed it into my bag. I shut his locker door and skipped down the halls.

"Anastasia, you're _late_." Mr G said as I limped into class. He seemed grumpy today, Mr G was never usually grumpy. I locked my eyes on Benny's as I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." I replied innocently as I sat down next to Sarah.

"_Why were you late?_" She whispered as I got out my books.

"_Never mind that, I got some important shit to tell you after class!_"

* * *

"**_Benny likes you_**?!" She asked as she peered at the letter as we walked down the halls, I nodded excitedly.

"Yeah... I think?"

"You think?! You mean you know! Why won't he just ask you out already?!"

"Maybe cos he doesn't really like me...?"

_"HELLO?!" _She said whilst waving the note in my face, I chuckled. "The proof is in the letter! He does like you!"

"Well, that's your theory, I will do an _investigation... just to make sure._" I said as she scoffed, just as she could speak again, Ethan appeared in-front of us.

"Hey, girls, uh, Anna could I talk to you for a sec? Sorry Sarah if you needed to, uh, you know..."

"Nah its okay, I need to talk to Erica anyways, see you guys." Sarah replied while walking off.

"dude, when are you gonna ask her out?" I asked whilst smiling knowingly, he gave me a '_really?_' look as he glanced over at Benny's pink letter in my hand.

"Wait... I've seen that before..." He said confusedly as he pointed to it, my eyes widened as I stuffed it into my bag.

"Uh, what was it you had to tell me?" I said nervously, hoping Ethan wouldn't realize what the letter was.

"Oh yeah, yesterday after we left you at the hospital, me and Sarah did some research, and-"

"You two are completely right for each other?" I interrupted whilst smirking.

"Okay, that's getting a little annoying now." He said, I saw a small smile creep up on his lips.

"Okay, okay. What is it?"

"Well," he looked around, then whispered to me, "Tasha's a witch, like an earth-priestess but much more powerful."

"Whoa, weird."

"I know right," he started walking away, then said "I got to go, and Benny's looking for you."

My heart fluttered as I waved good bye. Wow, today must be the best day of my life. I turned on my heels and walked down the halls, as I took out the note from my bag and held it tight in my hand. I felt a thump on my head as I looked up to see none other than Benny.

"Hey Anna, I saw what you-" he paused as his eyes darted at the pink letter, they widened as my mouth made a shape of an 'O'.

"What is that?" he completely froze as he asked.

"Its uh, from some jock," I improvised, "yeah, uh, he gave me this note a few minutes ago but I, uh,_** do not**_ like him..." I trailed off.

"Oh, uh, cool..." He said awkwardly, then shaking his head and returned back to normal, "anyway! I found that teddy in my locker, that was sweet."

"Yeah," I giggled, "so, Tasha's a witch?"

"Mhmm," he said as we started walking to our next class, "where did you get teddy?" He asked, trying to act all normal. Well, the Benny kind of normal.

"Using this," I made a ball of purple magic appear in my free hand, then made it disappear before anyone could see.

"Ah, well I need to get to class, see ya at lunch." He pulled my arms into his and hugged me tight.

"I'll miss you." I whispered into his ear.

"You too." He whispered back.

We let go and went our separate ways. I walked down the near-empty halls and past the janitors closet, which had something glowing behind the door.

"Hello?" I asked, no answer. I walked inside to see the room dark with a familiar body glowing light blue with a mop of familiar black hair as it lifted its head.

"Hello Anna. Remember me?"

I gasped as I lifted my hands to recite a spell, but just as i could, my hands were empty. There was no letter.

"_Oh no_," I whispered, "_it must of fallen into the back of his shirt_."

"What happened sweetie?" The girl asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, bitch." I hissed, she frowned and shut the door, then held me against the wall with her hand around my neck. Making it hard to breathe.

"Why don't you?" She smirked.

"Why are you here?" I choked, trying to pry off her hands from my throat.

"Because I need to take you somewhere."


	6. Chapter 6

**Benny's** **POV**

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, _**ETHAN!**_" I shouted in fear as I approached him from behind as he jumped.

"What? **_WHAT?!_**" He shouted back, almost dropping a vial full of green, mushy stuff.

"dude, whats with the getup?" I snickered as I looked at him up and down. He wore a white lab coat with other mushy stuff all over it, white gloves and some hideous plastic glasses.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically with a blank look on his face, "keep laughing, Einstein, you're gonna have to wear this too." He pointed over to a couple of boxes full of coats and gloves and glasses. I groaned just as Mrs Marcel walked up to me.

"Hurry up, Weir. Get your kit on and start working. Chemistry ain't gonna work itself." She shouted whilst I ran over and grabbed all the things I had to wear, then ran back to the table Ethan was at. I pulled on the lab coat and gloves and shoved the glasses on my face. Pretending to work every time the teacher walked past us.

"Now, what was it you had to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah, I was walking to come here and I bumped into Anastasia, and-"

"She had a pink letter in her hand?" Ethan finished for me. I nodded in fear.

"I swear I've seen that letter before?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes you _have_! I was supposed to give her that on valentines day a while back!"

Ethan chuckled whilst mixing some weird liquids together, "dude, you should of just given it to her, now she might not even wanna talk to you."

"But she was talking to me fine! We were having a normal conversation! Then I saw the letter and got nervous and asked where it came from and she said some jock gave it to her. And, that she did _**not**_ like him."

"Well maybe it **_did_** come from a jock. Hey, could you pass me that plastic jug?"

I nodded then reached over the table to get the jug. After I took it I realized I had spilled a load of small vials on the floor.

"_Oops.._."

"Benny!" Ethan shouted.

"What?"

"Pick them up!"

"Oh, _right..._" I bent over to pick them all up, just then, I felt something fall from my neck. I gasped as I realized what was on the floor. _The letter. _

"Ethan..." I said, frantically hitting his leg to get his attention.

"What? Benny! Stop hitting me! You're making me drop the experiment!"

"_Look!_" He sighed and put down the 'experiment'.

"What?" He crouched down, oblivious to the letter that was in front of us.

"_The letter!_" I whisper-yelled at him, pointing at it.

"Oh god," his mouth wide open, "pick it up then!"

"Okay!_ Sheesh..._" I picked up the pink letter and stood up normally, facing the table.

"How the hell did it get here if it was in her hand?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I hugged her before class. Maybe she put it down my shirt?"

Ethan shot me a_ 'really?'_ look. "_Or _it dropped in by accident."

"_Nah,_ I'm going with _my_ theory." I smirked as he shook his head and sighed.

"Well? Who's it from?" Ethan asked whilst adjusting his glasses.

"_Lets find out..._"

* * *

**Anastasia's POV **

"_**UNTIE ME!**_" I shouted in pain as I eyed the woman smirking in front of me. The room was black with a glowing green mist surrounding me and her as my hands were brutally tied behind my back with a metal chain. I struggled to free myself, which seemed impossible right now as the pain burned me.

"I can't do that right now. We need to have a little talk, first." Her smirk grew wider as she paced around me, eyeing my every move.

"What do you _want_ from me?"

"Your help."

"_Help?_"

"Yes, your help. There's something I need you to do for me."

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?"

"Because you're a good little girl, and you'd do anything for your auntie."

"Are you **_serious_**? You tried to burn down my house when I was three. You tried to kidnap me two years later. Then, you snuck in to our house and burgled it, you took my moms 24 karat bracelet!"

"And it was worth alot of money. Are we done reliving the past now?"

"**NO**. You evil cow. You wait until I tell the police about this!"

"What are they going to do? Arrest me? A supernatural creature?" she materialized a phone into her hands and held it out to me, "do it. I dare you. Then, this place will be crawling with scientists. They'll take you and your nerd friends in for testing. And we wouldn't want that to happen to your boyfriend now, will we?"

"He's_** NOT**_ my boyfriend!" I screamed, still trying to rip myself free from the chains.

"Oh. I forgot, you're right, he isn't. He's just some hopeless crush that you've had." She paused glancing at her nails like she was bored of her own voice, I know I was. "And its never going to work out."

"You don't know that." I said angrily through my clenched teeth.

"Oh darling," she chuckled, facing me, "of course I do."

"What?"

"I organized the whole thing. I read your mind this morning. The Star Wars teddy? Remember? When you planned that surprise for him, I planned my own surprise for you. As soon as you reached school, I forged that note and put it inside. I knew you'd be happy."

I stared at the ground in despair. I didn't know what to think. I gasped, then it came to me.

"Oh yeah? If that's so true then why was he so nervous when he saw the note?" I smirked, knowing that she was lying about all of it.

"You think that I didn't think of that? You're pathetic." She began cackling again, "I controlled his mind into acting like that. This was all my little puppet show."

She was right, this was all her little puppet show. She_ could_ control minds. How could I have forgotten.

"B-But... if he didn't like me... then... why has he flirted with me all these years? And why has he told me how much he cares? Huh? Answer that,_ bitch!_" I shouted victoriously.

"You haven't realized it? Haven't you?"

"Realized w-what?"

"You stupid imbecile. The boy has been using you this entire time! He doesn't love you. He loves that blonde vampire! He used _you_ to make _her_ want _him_. And his plan is working very well." She chuckled even harder at those last words.

My eyes welled up with water. Tears spilling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. Was this true? Of course it was! What am I saying?! It all makes sense!

"F-Fine, Lucinda. You win." I burst into tears at those last words.

"Oh, sweetie," she said sympathetically, "I **_always _**win."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked with rage in my voice.

"I have a... couple of things in mind."

* * *

**Benny's POV **

"I can't believe she found this note! E, I'm freaking out! What if she'll never talk to me again! Help me! **_ETHAN!_**" I screamed at my best friend as we walked out of class.

"_**BENNY!**_ Please, _stop _hyperventilating."

"I told you before, don't use fancy words when I'm stressed!"

"Look, I'm sure everything's fine. She's probably flattered by it."

"I know, I know, but I'm **_streesseeddd_**!"

"Can't you just... eat some pizza or something?"

"Yeah, that's a good plan."

We started walking down the halls as someone caught my eye,_ Anastasia_. My stomach grew butterflies as I approached her.

"Hey Anna!" I grinned as I saw her. She turned around with a bored look on her face.

"Ugh, its you."

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"I know about everything. All of it. So there's no point trying to deny it."

She slammed her locker shut and started walking off.

"Go after her!" Ethan whispered to me, I soon started walking in fast pace and caught up with her.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out! But I thought you'd be flattered by it."

She ignored me and continued walking faster.

"Anna, listen to me." I grabbed her arm. Her head spun around on cue. Her eyes turned pure black.

"I hate you, Benny Weir. Never speak to me again." She ripped her arm from my grasp and stormed off. I stood there, dead in my tracks.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**I know, kinda short, sorry! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. And thanks TwistedTelepath for the awesome ideas! **

**-elygeorge**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Um, quick note... sorry if my wording sounds a bit wrong, I'm British so we say words/phrases differently! If there's any confusion, you know why. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I froze as I witnessed Anastasia walk away. It's like my world just stopped.  
_Crap_, I'm beginning to sound like_ Jakeward_ from_ Dusk_.

"Okay, what just happened?" Ethan asked as he approached my side, his eyes wide with fear.

"I... I don't know. She was so happy before class when I hugged her, and now she... _hates_ me?" I literally asked myself.

"Maybe its her time of the month?" Ethan questioned, then snickered.

"Ew! Dude!"

"It could be a reason!"

I grimaced, then realised the halls were empty. I glanced at my watch, 6 minutes late. _Was I standing here for that long?_

"Come on, lets go to class." Ethan said in a reassuring tone. We walked through the halls to our English class. Thank god Anna wasn't in that class, if it _was_ her time of the month then who_ knows_ when she'll blow next.

We entered through the doors as our teacher glared at us. Great, I'm gonna get a detention. I never was quite fond of Ms Sen. What kind of name _is_ that anyway?

"Morgan, Weir, sit down." She ordered, pointing her crusty finger in the direction of our seats.

I slumped in the seat next to Sarah, for some reason they had changed our classes to being _mixed_ with the other grades. _Yay._

"_Sarah?_" I whispered repeatedly as I finally caught her attention. She glared at me whilst rolling her eyes.

_"What? I am trying to study!" _

_"You're a vampire, what do you need to study for?" _

_"Correction, I'm a fledgling!"_

_"Same thing!" _

_"Not technically!"_

_"Whatever! Anyways, I wanted to ask you a question about Anna-"_

_"Yes you should ask her out!" _She whisper-squealed. **_If that makes sense..._**

_"What?!"_

_"Uh... nothing."_

_"How could I ask her out if she hates my guts?"_

_"What are you talking about? She __**loves**__ your guts..."_

_"What?!"_

_"Okay, you've said that twice now."_

_"There is a reason you know!" _

_"Ugh, its so hard talking to you sometimes. What was the question?"_

_"Oh, right.. well, anyways, I writ her a note that I was going to give her a while back... preferably Valentines day..."_

_"Yeah, she showed me, that was... actually kind of cute." _She smirked.

_"__**Really? **__Well, she found the letter in my locker, and I saw her with it. Then I gave her a hug and it dropped down my shirt. Then, like, 10 minutes ago, I saw her by her locker. She didn't wanna talk to me and walked off. So I caught up with her and stopped her. Then, her eyes... they turned__** black**__... and she said she hated me. Like, she really, __**really **__hated me."_

She paused for moment with a confused face. _"That doesn't sound like the Anastasia I know... are you__** sure**__ she was acting like that?"_

_"Yes, of course I'm sure! I was there!"_

_"Well, I'll talk to her later. I'll let ya know what she says."_

_"Thanks, Sarah."_

_"Its okay, now shut up before I eat you. Look how much I've missed!" _She gestured to the chalk board which was filled with information.

_"Well, time to nap."_

* * *

"I can't believe we have to write a poem for our English homework." Ethan exclaimed while I bought my ham sandwich and sat down at our usual table.

"I know right! I mean, I could never write a poem. Unless it was about Batman... then I guess I could." Rory added as he sat beside Ethan.

"Rory... you weren't _in_ our English class..." I said, taking a huge bite out of my plain sandwich.

"I know, I just heard Ethan when you guys came here." A dumb smile spread across his face.

Ethan and I sat in silence for a couple of seconds, exchanging looks to each other.

"Uh, Erica was looking for you, she said she wanted to... _ask you something?_" Ethan said, questioning himself.

"Really?!" Rory asked excitedly, Ethan nodded.

"A hot _babe_ wanting to ask _me_ something?! Beats hanging with you nerds any day! _R.V! Away!_" He yelled, then zoomed out of the cafeteria using vampire speed.

"What does she wanna ask him?" I asked, grimacing as I was _not_ enjoying this sandwich.

"Nothing, I just said that to get rid of him."

I laughed whilst holding out my fist, "nice one", Ethan grinned then fist-bumped me.

"Why aren't you eating the gourmet-Italian-pizza that you _never_ forget to eat?"

"Anna isn't here, and we always ate the pizza together... I guess it isn't the same." I glanced over at the where they were serving the pizza, smiling sadly.

"You're really bummed about this, aren't you?" I nodded, he sighed and shrugged.

"Sarah's gonna talk to her, so I guess that's good, right?" He asked, I nodded again.

"Yeah, I guess."

Soon the bell rang, students flurried out of the cafeteria as Ethan and I headed off to our next class.

* * *

I was currently in Ethan's bedroom, researching poems off the internet to copy for my assignment. Ethan was downstairs getting lemonade and snacks. Suddenly, my phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Benny, Ethan's not picking up his phone. Are you at his house?"_ Sarah yelled through the phone.

"Why are you even asking? It's my second home."

_"So I take that as a yes?"_

"Yes."

_"Good, cause I'm coming over."_

She hung up just as Ethan walked in carrying arm-fulls of snacks.

"Any luck with the poems?" He asked.

"Not important, Sarah just called and said she's coming over. It sounded _urgent_."

"_What?!_" He dropped the food at his computer and rushed over to the bathroom, I'm guessing he was going to go fix himself up. He did look a little scruffy.

"does my hair look okay?!" He asked as he rushed back into his room.

"You look fine, Romeo." I chuckled.

"Ha, ha." Ethan replied boredly.

He slumped into his chair opposite mine, typing something into Google on his computer. Just as he did, Sarah pushed the door open, making me jump. She had leaves in her hair and mud all over her clothes. Her jacket was ripped and she had blood all over her left arm.

"Wha-" Ethan began.

"Its Anna." Sarah interrupted whilst out-of-breath.

"What happened?!" I asked jumping out of my seat.

"Lets just say; _we've got a problem._"

* * *

**I know, I know. Its short. But I didn't have much time to write this, this week. Hope you liked it! R&R:)**

**-elygeorge**


	8. Chapter 8

**Benny's POV **

"And then, I ran all the way here." Sarah finished, panting whilst dusting the dry mud off of her ripped jeans.

"Anna really did that to_ you?_" Ethan asked, his eyes dropped sadly like what people would call 'puppy dog eyes'. He's so in love with her its unbelievable. Sarah nodded whilst picking leaves out of her wavy, brown hair. Ethan noticed her stomach grumble and gave her a pack of Cheetos to munch on. Mmm, Cheetos. Best snack ever. Mine and Anna's favourite.

"Okay, let me get all of this straight. You saw Anna, and asked her if you could talk and she said no," I began as Sarah nodded whilst scarfing down a second pack of Cheetos, "then, you ran after her in the woods and stopped her. She got angry, you got angry, and then you mentioned me. Then, her eyes turned black and she threw you across the woods and made you land in a _tree?_"

"Then I came here." She finished for me, flopping down on Ethan's now-dirty bed.

"Why could Anna possibly be this mad at you? You didn't say anything bad to her did you?" Ethan asked.

"Why would I ever do that? I've known her since the first grade. She may have done some pretty bad things to me before but she made up for it. Plus I've never been mad at her enough to say something_ really_ bad."

"What kind of _'bad things'?_" Sarah asked.

"Well, one of them was getting my Darth Vader teddy bear murdered by Tasha, but," I paused as I walked over to my messenger bag, pulling the bear out of it, holding it close to me, "I guess she made up for that."

"I never thought I'd see the day where _Benny_ actually _likes_ a girl." She snickered, I pouted as I sat at the computer desk and cuddled the teddy. I think I blushed.

"That's actually true you know." Ethan remarked and smirked.

_Yeah, only cos Sarah said it!_ I thought.

"That's actually true you know." I mocked Ethan angrily.

"Hey, don't snap at me! Sarah said it too ya know." They both shared amused looks while I sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just so... _confused? About a girl?_" I mainly said the last bit to myself.

"Yeah... Its not like_ you_ to be _confused_ about a _girl._" Sarah remarked sarcastically while trying to stifle a laugh behind her Cheeto- covered hand. I picked up another bag of Cheetos and threw it at her head. "Here, stuff yourself even more _Santa_."

"don't mind if I do." She said as her eyes grew a fluorescent yellow. I backed away from her before steam could rise from her ears. _Literally._

"Wait..." Ethan began, with an I-got-an-idea look on his face, "why don't you ask Grandma Weir? Anna's an Earth-priestess so, Grandma might know what's up."

"True..."

"Well, good luck with that," Sarah said whilst standing up and checking through her phone, "I gotta go. Mom wants me to prepare dinner. See ya." Then flashed out of the room before we could say goodbye.

"Well... that went well. For me, anyway." Ethan said grinning.

"You are so head over heels for her, dude."

* * *

"Hey, Grandma." I greeted as I saw her in the kitchen, I closed my front door and slid my keys into my messenger bag, then, throwing it on the floor.

"Hello dear." She smiled softly, whilst stirring some kind of... _soup? _

"Er, what'cha making there Grandma?" I said whilst peering at the green goop.

"None of your business." She smacked my hand away from the wooden spoon, that I was trying to stir it with.

"_Alright then_... can I ask you a question?" I asked as I slumped into one of the ancient wooden chairs we've had for years.

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"Well... You know who Anna is, right?" She turned around and brought me a pizza leaflet... _yes! _

She laughed and turned back around to her cooking, "of course I do, she's practically your girlfriend." She giggled.

"Um... _okay._" I said awkwardly.

"I'm joking honey, what did you want to ask?"

"Well... she's an Earth-priestess, as you know. She's been acting really weird lately. Today I saw her and she hated me after she found a letter saying_ I... liked her..._ which I do, and, well, she likes me too. But I don't understand why now if I talk to her or anyone else talks about me, to her, she hates it! She flipped out on Sarah today and_ threw her_! She _threw_ a fledgling vampire across the woods!" I rambled on. Grandma rose a hand, gesturing for me to shut up. She sat down on the opposite chair of me.

"Haven't you got some guide book on this or something?" I asked.

"You're really asking me that?" She asked, lifting an eye-brow.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Maybe she's going through a tough time right now, and just wants to be left alone. Or she could have anger issues. You never know."

That was true, she told me about her parents divorcing. I know how it feels. But I don't know if she knows, that I know, what she knows...  
_If that makes sense. _

"do you want me to talk to her for you?"

I nodded, "yeah, please? Thanks Grandma!" I jumped out of my seat and gave her a squeeze.

"Careful, son. I'm still old!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled then pulled out my phone and pizza leaflet."Time to order some pizza!"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long! I know its shorts but trust me, there will be more in the next chap! Promise!**

**R&R:)**

**-elygeorge**


End file.
